Hermione The Werewolf: Granger Family Secret
by EclecticKnight88
Summary: AU: Everyone in the Magical World, including herself, thought that Hermione Granger was muggleborn. She is not. Before going to join the Weasleys for the summer she is attacked in her home and brings a shocking family secret to light. How will she cope when her whole is turned upside down? WARNING! Must be 18 Content contains dark themes
1. Prologue

**Hermione The Werewolf: Granger Family Secrets.**

_A/N: _ I don't own Harry Potter.

_Summary: _First in the series.

Everyone in the Magical World, including herself, thought that Hermione Granger was muggleborn.

She is not.

Just before she is set to join the Weasley family at the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, Hermione is attacked. Her survival instincts kick in, but not the kind she was expecting.

Join Hermione, Harry and the whole gang as she unravels the secrets of her family's past, secrets her parents had hoped would never come to light.

WARNING: Opening chapter may be a bit distressing for some readers. Read at own discretion.

**Prologue: The Attack**

As she looked at her watch for what felt like the millionth time, Hermione Granger saw with great relief that it was getting closer to being picked up by Mr. Weasley to go to the Burrow. Despite the churning feeling of unease stirring in the pit of her stomach, Hermione was both happy and sad. Happy because she was missing her best friends and the Weasleys but she wished that she could spend more time with her parents. Not that they were actually here right now, they were at some fancy dinner conference for work. Even with her being deemed the brightest witch of age, Hermione couldn't understand why Dentists had fancy dinner conferences in hotels. Luckily she was able to get out of going this time round, with a huge thanks to Mr. & Mrs. Weasley.

With everything else done, Hermione proceeds to roam through her childhood home as the sinking feeling of fear begins to stir in the pit of her stomach.

"Why did You-Know-Who have to come back?" Hermione thought to herself.

As the feeling of fear began to stir and twist, almost like a snake, Hermione felt the fear forming as a lump in her throat. Which is why when Crookshanks brushed his tail against her leg, Hermione couldn't but scream. Looking down she sees her trusted companion staring up at with his intelligent eyes.

"Crookshanks, don't do that!" Hermione gasped out in relief.

As she bends down to pick up her cat, Hermione doesn't see the dark figure standing at the window. Until she straightens up that is.

Another scream erupts from Hermione's throat, this time one of pure terror. With Crookshanks still firmly in her grasp, Hermione is too terrified to move as the stranger just continuous to stare at her. It was a staring contest, until the stranger nodded. Once, twice, three times. Before Hermione could become confused by this new behaviour, arms wrap themselves firmly around her frame causing Hermione to drop Crookshanks.

Hermione immediately began to struggle, causing her capture to increase his hold on her.

"HELP!" Hermione screamed as loud as she could, knowing that if this had been a prank from the Weasley Twins they would have let go by now.

As soon as her first scream was released, the capture but a hand over her mouth. Not that this stopped her from screaming, it was just simply muffled.

Her heart was raising as she threw her body left to right, desperately trying to break free. The next time she threw her body to the right, Hermione saw with increasing dread that the window stranger wasn't outside any more. He was inside.

"Can't you quiet the little bitch? I prefer to get my revenge without her struggling," the man in front of her snarled.

Looking down she saw that his hands were undoing his belt.

Her heart rate tripled.

She had to escape, she would _not_ give him what he wanted. Not unless she was dead.

Blood rushed in her ears, sounding like a tidal wave and then...pain.

Blinding, black out worthy pain.

A new scream erupted from deep within her as the pain took hold.

Another scream joined hers, but it was deeper...she had been dropped onto the floor, on her hands and knees. Screaming, screaming and then...

**A/N: Intense? Captivated? Let me know what you think by hitting that lovely little review button. Apologise to any readers who found the chapter distressing.**

**Decided to turn this story into a series, this first instalment will surround Hermione's 5th Year at Hogwarts.**

**POLL STILL OPEN! NEW ADDITIONS!**

**Decide what world will be joining the world of Harry Potter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Distressing details at the start of the Chapter, if you wish to avoid skip ahead. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 1: Gruesome And Unsuspecting Discoveries.**

The street was quiet as the half moon hung in the sky amidst a sea of cloud and stars. That is until a series of cracks could be heard, though everyone just took it to be the sound of car trouble. They never would have guest that a group of seven people had just magically appeared in one of the neighbours back garden, not unless they happened to be looking out their bedroom windows at the time.

"Blasted muggles, don't they go to bed at a decent hour any more?" A voice growled in annoyance.

"It is Friday night Alastor, some muggles like to go out and have fun." Another voice replied to the first.

"Don't get cute with me, Lupin." Alastor growled.

A series of soft chuckles circled the group at Alastor's words, though there were two that weren't laughing. Alastor and Lupin but it wasn't because neither of them had a sense of humour. Well, one couldn't help but wonder when it came to Alastor Moody. But tonight while Lupin's body went rigged after inhaling deeply through his nose, Alastor on the other hand, thanks to his magical eye, had a look of pure horror on his gnarled and aged face.

"What in the name of Merlin?" Alastor gasped out in horror, his face now whiter than the whitest paint.

The five clueless companions went rigged with fear, it took a great deal to terrify an Auror as skilled and fearless as Alastor Moody.

"What is it, Moody?" A young female voice asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"I can smell blood, lots of it." Lupin spoke, his voice hard and cold.

"It's times like this when I wish I didn't have this cursed magical eye of mine." Alastor said, his voice sounding rather faint.

Lupin turned his own scared face towards the retired Auror and looked at him questioningly.

"What are you seeing, Alastor? Don't sugar coat it, like I said. I smell the blood." Lupin demanded

Alastor swallowed the bile that threatened to break free.

"Bodies, almost decapitated." Alastor whispered.

Without waiting for anything else, Lupin charged in. Hermione was like a younger version of himself with her love of books and knowledge, why, he often found himself these days picturing a daughter just like her.

"Remus!" Several voices hissed urgently.

"Don't be a fool man!" A deep smooth voice spoke as he ripped down his hood.

"There's only one living body in that house, Kingsley. Two if you count the cat, Granger's alive." Alastor said, his voice still sounding rather faint.

After magically forcing his way into the house, Lupin stepped into the kitchen and felt his wolf stirring with rage. The blood was everywhere, literally. Blood on the walls, kitchen counters and the ceiling, while the bodies lay broken, beaten and almost decapitated on the floor. One particular man was lying by the fridge, his neck so badly severed it remembered Lupin of Nearly Headless Nick, his brown eyes empty of life but still filled with pure horror.

"What's happened here?" Lupin thought to himself.

"Hermione!" Lupin hissed urgently.

_Meow_

Lupin looked down and saw Crookshanks, whom was also drenched in blood, he quickly knelt down as he felt the wolf within slamming against the proverbial cage. Desperately trying to escape.

"Where is Hermione?" Lupin growled softly, allowing some of the wolf to sneak through.

Crookshanks, being cat obviously couldn't answer, took off in the direction of the living room. Lupin followed the animal closely, not bothering to look round when his companions entered the house. Nor when they gasped in horror, and he didn't look round when the sound of scrambling feet went back out the door and was soon followed by the sound of vomit hitting the grass. Lupin's attention was focused only on Hermione and making sure she was okay.

Entering the living room, Lupin stopped at the sight before him, for there cowering in the corner was Hermione. A very terrified and very naked Hermione.

Inhaling deeply he discovered two things, first she didn't seem to have any injuries of her own and second she was a werewolf.

"Hermione," Lupin whispered softly so as not to scare her.

She looked up at him as soon as she heard him speak. Her eyes wide filled with horror and her mouth, much to Lupin's horror, had blood around it.

"I...they..." Hermione tried but she couldn't speak.

"Cover her up you fool!" Moony snarled his mind.

Without needing to be told twice and cursing himself for not thinking of it sooner, Lupin quickly removed his jacket and cautiously knelt down in front of his former student and wrapped it around her frame. She sniffled as her arms began to desperately cling to the safety of the jacket.

"Hermione. You need to try and tell me what happened, were they Death Eaters?" Lupin asked, though he suspected that they weren't. Had they been, then their current conversation wouldn't be happening.

She shook her head in 'no'.

"Oh my..." The female's voice suddenly spoke.

Hermione scurried further into the wall at the sound, as though desperately wishing for the wall to open up and swallow her whole.

"Tonks! You're scaring her!" Lupin hissed viciously over his shoulder.

Lupin returned his attentions to the now newly young wolf before him.

"Hermione, listen to me. I know more than anyone else in this room how terrified you are right now but I give you my word, you will _not_ go through this alone. Not while I draw breath." Lupin told her firmly but there was a softness to his voice.

She had no idea how it happened, had no clue what was going on with her or how it managed to happen. All Hermione did know was that Lupin was sincere and an Alpha, a mentor now in things other than Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"They...they were going to rape me." Hermione choked out as tears began to fall as if her eyes were their very own waterfall.

Lupin and his wolf both growled.

"And they call us monsters!" Moony snarled.

"Said it was revenge." Hermione added with a sob.

"Revenge?" Lupin questioned. "For what?" He asked her.

She merely shook her head left to right in a frantic no.

"Pain...and then the world was different. I...their blood..." Hermione gasped out between sobs.

"Poor little cub, she should not know such horrors so young." Moony whispered sadly while Lupin himself promptly took her into his arms to protect her.

"You are safe now little cub, I promise." Lupin/Moony said softly.

Lupin sensed the otherwise had now come into the living room.

"Remus?" Arthur Weasley's voice choked out. "Is she hurt?" He asked, his instincts as father screamed at him to bring the culprits back to life so he could kill them again. But then there was also intense guilt, why hadn't they come sooner? She would have been safe from such an evil act.

"Physically, she is just bruised a little." Lupin replied.

"Pity we can't kill them again. Vile filth deserve it and so much more." Moony seethed in Lupin's mind.

"Remus, she can't stay here. Not now, we'll clear this up. You should take her upstairs so Tonks can help her get cleaned up." Kingsley told him, his voice barely above a whisper.

At the suggestion of being left alone with a complete stranger, Hermione's grip on Lupin tightened. Her mind screaming one thing again and again, a song stuck on repeat.

"Safe with Alpha. Safe with the Alpha." Her thoughts swirled.

"Ssh, it's okay little cub. I'll be outside the room the entire time, Tonks will not harm you. She will protect you." Lupin whispered softly.

"Promise?" Hermione whispered.

"I promise." Lupin replied firmly. "So does Tonks, right Tonks!" Lupin said over his shoulder.

"I promise." Tonks replied, her voice while for the most part strong held a hint of fear within it.

Lupin waited patiently before finally Hermione nodded against his chest. As soon as she did, Lupin swept her up into his arms, shielding her eyes from the destruction her wolf had created for survival and took her upstairs, Tonks was hot on his heels, though maintained some distance so as not to make Hermione scared of her.

Once Lupin, Hermione and Tonks headed upstairs, the five remaining wizards stared into space.

"We should have been here sooner," Arthur whispered, his voice pained.

"The only thing we can do now is clear this up and help her through what has happened." Alastor said, his voice still lacking the usual growl. "I must send word to Albus, inform him of this..." Alastor added before his voice trailed off, unsure what to call it before leaving the house the same way he came in.

The room was again fell silent before a silent agreement to start cleaning up was reached and along with Arthur, the three remaining wizards began the gruesome task. They worked in silence, uttering their incantations barely above a whisper but came to a stop when Alastor returned to the kitchen.

"Albus is on his way with McGonagall and Snape." Alastor told them.

A vicious snarl of rage was released from upstairs causing them to rush upstairs only to be met with a very livid looking Lupin.

"I will not allow that _man_ near her!" He growled.

The gathered party at the bottom of the stairs tensed, they had never heard Lupin speak so defiant and viciously before.

"Remus, calm yourself," the voice of Albus Dumbledore said gently as he, along with McGonagall and Snape moved into the hallway.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you ruined someone's life Lupin." Snape sneered at him.

Lupin snarled again.

"DON'T talk about things you do not understand human! The young cub has been a werewolf since birth, it is only because she was in grave danger that the wolf was unleashed," Lupin hissed through his teeth before a cruel sneer came to his mouth "unless, you and your fellow Death Eaters engage in rape before you kill innocents." Lupin finished.

McGonagall went white in horror and her hands went to her mouth, the action caught Lupin's attention.

"Minerva, you are a maternal figure to little cub. Could you please join Tonks and help take care of little cub?" Lupin asked her.

McGonagall nodded before cautiously heading up the stairs, when she reach Lupin she had to ask.

"They didn't..." She tried but couldn't stomach finishing the question.

"No, as I said. Her wolf was unleashed, hence the mess in the kitchen. That vile deserved a fate far worse than what she delivered, but not at the cost of her soul." Lupin replied, his growl slowly fading.

McGonagall nodded before heading into Hermione's room.

Once the door closed with a soft snap, silence filled the hallway. Lupin couldn't help but notice with relish that Snape had become equally horrified by his words before another word could be exchanged however, the sound of a car pulling up onto the drive but all the wizards, especially Lupin, on full alert. Lupin inhaled deeply through his nose and found that they were muggles, why didn't anyone bother to ask him to check if someone was who they appeared to be? Being a werewolf he is able to sense if there is Polyjuice potion in someone's system.

"Hide." Lupin said firmly.

Nobody, not even Dumbledore and Snape, argued with him.

As Lupin pressed himself against the wall, next to Hermione's room, he found himself and his wolf agitated. The muggles that were coming closer to the house were Mr & Mrs Granger but Lupin could tell from their scents one very crucial detail.

They were not Hermione's birth parents.

**A/N: What do you think? More to come soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Parental Confessions**

Once Lupin had stepped outside the room and closed the door, Hermione couldn't help but feel afraid despite his promise that the young woman called Tonks wouldn't harm her.

"It's alright, I ain't gonna hurt yah. Though that probably don't mean much right now..." Tonks said softly.

Tonks watched the scared teen as she clutched tighter at Lupin's jacket.

"Why don't we get you into a nice hot shower?" Tonks suggested, forcing cheerfulness into her voice.

But Hermione simply stayed on her bed, knees pressed tightly to her chest. Tonks swallowed back the desire to cry, though she didn't know the teenager before her, Tonks hated seeing her so afraid. What was worse is that Tonks suspecting Hermione was afraid of herself. Tonks thought quickly, how was she going to proof to Hermione that her world wasn't coming to an end?

"Given that You-Know-Who's back I doubt I'll get anywhere." Tonks thought to herself feeling rather stupid at the idea.

The two stayed in the uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before the sounds of a snarl on the other side of the door had them jumping out of their skins.

"W-what was that?" Hermione asked, her voice and body shaking in fear. Her eyes shooting to the door.

"Lupin, something must have pissed him off." Tonks said, her eyes focused on the bedroom door.

"Idiots!" Tonks thought to herself in anger. "Trying to calm down a terrified teenager in here, not give her more nightmares. Men, honestly!" Tonks continued thinking.

Tonks turned to look at Hermione, whose eyes were still locked on the door.

"Say, do you think you can hear what's going on out there? I mean, Lupin can hear us and I must say he's being a bit of an idiot right now. Like we want to hear his growling at this hour of the night." Tonks said.

"You IDIOT!" Her mind screamed at her, Tonks closed her eyes at her stupidity.

A giggle reached her ears and Tonks opened her eyes with a snap.

"That's better, can you?" Tonks asked her.

Hermione looked at her, uncertainty in her eyes.

"I...don't know. I only...tonight was the first time..." Hermione stuttered out.

Tonks cringed, of all the times to learn something so significant about yourself, poor thing had probably a tough time adjusting to the magical world as it was. Now this, with two deaths on her conscious. Tonks knew life was hardly fair but this was just completely cruel.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Lupin will teach you everything you need to know." Tonks replied with a sad smile.

Tonks wanted to move closer but was afraid it could send Hermione over the edge into a state of blind panic. Something that would end very badly.

"Besides, you'll have the rest of us to help you as well. Every step of the way." Tonks promised her.

"Truer words never spoken." Another voice suddenly said by the door.

Looking round Hermione and Tonks saw Professor McGonagall standing in the open door, her eyes filled with tears and pain.

"Professor?" Hermione gasped out, her eyes quickly filled with her own tears and quickly spilled over as a sob ripped through her chest.

"I...I didn't mean..." Hermione began to say before another sob took her throat.

McGonagall, deciding to throw the teacher/student relationship completely out the window, rushed forward and took her brightest student into her arms.

"There, there. I know you never meant for it to happen, we all do." McGonagall whispered in comfort as she stroked Hermione's bushy blood soaked hair.

As Hermione clung to her head of house a horrid thought came to mind.

"Can I still come to school?" She whispered, her voice sounding so small.

McGonagall and Tonks felt their hearts tug at the sound.

"Oh my dear girl, of course you can. Don't you worry about that, we'll think of something for you, don't doubt it for a second." McGonagall told her firmly.

Lights from outside lit the bedroom up and Tonks went to the window. Pulling out her wand, her Auror instincts screamed caution. Looking out the window she saw the car pulling up on the drive.

"I think your parents have returned," Tonks said, her eyes fixed out the window before eventually going to turn her attention back to Hermione and her former professor and that was when she saw it and realised something very crucial. Something they all should have realised because of Lupin, though she suspected that he was already aware of it.

The moon was a half moon.

"Professor," Tonks said cautiously.

McGonagall looked over the top of Hermione's head.

"Tonks, you are no longer my student. You can call me Minerva, now what is it?" McGonagall replied.

"It's a half moon tonight, if Hermione is a werewolf..." Tonks began but McGonagall cut her off.

"Yes, well it would seem that there is more than one type of werewolf in our world. Something that Professor Dumbledore only now saw fit to mention," McGonagall replied rather stiffly.

She was not at all happy about this fact, as if the likes Fenrir Greyback weren't enough. It seemed to McGonagall that, at times, Lupin was the only honourable werewolf and now Hermione. Though the poor thing probably didn't feel like it.

"What?!" Tonks and Hermione said together, Hermione ripped her head away from McGonagall's chest.

"Yes, I was rather surprised myself." McGonagall replied to their shock.

"Aahh!" A woman's voice shrieked from downstairs.

Tonks, McGonagall and Hermione looked to the door, while Hermione was terrified both Tonks and McGonagall looked ready to attack if needed.

"Stay here, I'll go find out what's going on." Tonks told them firmly.

With that Tonks, wand raised, left the bedroom. McGonagall pulled out her own wand.

Downstairs, amidst a small collection of wizards, stood Mr & Mrs Granger and both looked frightened.

"What is going on here? Where is our daughter?" Mr Granger demanded, or rather tried to demand.

"We both know that Hermione is not your blood child," Lupin told him sternly. "There isn't a drop of werewolf in you, so my question to you Mr Granger is this. If you are not her parents, who is?" Lupin demanded, only his demand was much more effective.

The couple both paled.

"She can't know..." Mrs Granger began.

"It's a little late in the hour for that, Mrs. Granger," Snape cut her off coldly "especially since she transformed tonight and killed two intruders whom wished to rape her." He finished, his eyes colder than his voice.

If possible the couple paled even further.

"Professor Snape is right, time for you to do what you should have done the moment she was old enough to understand. Tell Hermione the truth about where she comes from." Lupin told them.

Mr Granger went to say something but was cut off before he could even start.

"Have you all completely lost your minds? Minerva and I had finally started to get Hermione to settle down only for a scream to send her into a shaking fit of terror!" Tonks scolded them all.

Remus looked round sharply to the young Auror before promptly moving past her and heading upstairs.

"Where is he going?" Mr Granger demanded, this time succeeding in the demand.

Tonks gave Mr Granger a stern look.

"He is checking on a newly turned werewolf whom is terrified out of her mind about what has happened tonight. I would very much like to know where her _parents_ were while she suffered a fate worse than death by having to kill two soulless men that intended to rape her!" Tonks snarled at the couple in anger.

Mrs Granger suddenly swayed where she stood.

"What did you two do? Why would they use Hermione to exact revenge?" Arthur questioned them threw clenched teeth, barely keeping a handle on his own anger.

They both exchanged a confused look.

"He asked you a question," Alastor snapped, his usual growl back in place.

"We didn't..." They both denied at the same time.

"It is time to stop the charade," Dumbledore told them sternly.

At Dumbledore's words, Mr Granger's body sagged in defeat.

"Very well, Hermione is not ours by birth. Her parents were very dear friends of mine...we, Mary and I, took Hermione in after her parents died. Her parents, both of them, were werewolves." Mr Granger told them.

The wizards all looked to each other, thinking the same thing.

It was going to be a very long night.

Meanwhile, upstairs Lupin was doing his best to sooth a freshly terrified Hermione while McGonagall had begun digging out a fresh set of clothes for her.

"There is nothing to fear now," Lupin soothed softly. "I won't let anyone harm you now." He told her.

"It's not me you should be worrying about getting hurt." She replied barely above a whisper.

McGonagall was glad that she was busy because if she wasn't, the words of her best student would have brought her to sob her heart out. Hermione was one of the last people to ever go hurting someone, not while in control of herself that is.

"Oh my dear little cub, it is a terrible burden all us werewolves must bare but with practice you will be able to gain control over your action when in wolf form. If there is anyone strong enough for the task, it is you." Lupin told her gently, allowing her to hear his faith in her abilities.

Hermione clung closer to the Alpha wolf.

"I'm afraid," She whispered.

"As are we all." Lupin returned. "Now, you should get dressed. The sooner you do the sooner we can get you away from here and somewhere much safer and I can start teaching you all about us wolves and our abilities. Though, given your being a different kind, we will have to search for someone whom will know the limits of your kind better than I." Lupin told her.

Hermione nodded and pulled away from Lupin.

"Come dear," McGonagall said, walking over the to the bed and offering her hand which Hermione grasped and was helped to her feet. "Let's get you cleaned up." McGonagall added.

"I shall wait for you both downstairs." Lupin informed them as he got to his feet.

He worked swiftly to the door, when his hand grabbed the door handle he turned back a little to look at Hermione.

"If there is one more thing I can promise Hermione, it is this. I'll be there whenever you need me." Lupin vowed.

With that he quickly left.

He'd be damned if Hermione was forced to go through this alone like he had.

_Grimmauld Place._

It was fast approaching three in the morning and there was no word from any of the party that went to collect Hermione. Which is why Mrs Weasley was pacing round and round the kitchen, Sirius Black was sitting at the table. The silence was tense to say the least, Mrs Weasley was just glad that her children were upstairs asleep. Neither of the kitchen's occupants had spoken a word since Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape had took off at Alastor's vague request.

"Oh, what could have possibly happened?" Mrs Weasley cried, though in a whisper, the last thing they needed was to alert the children that something was wrong.

"I have no idea Molly and in truth, I'm afraid to find out. Hermione is a sister to Harry, if I have to tell him that his sister has been kidnapped or worse...it will destroy him." Sirius replied sombrely.

Mrs Weasley had to clap a hand over her mouth to stop the shriek of terror that began to irrupt from her chest. Sirius looked to the Weasley matriarch.

"Molly, sit down. You'll make yourself dizzy with all the pacing you're doing and there isn't anything we can do until we know what is going on." Sirius told her gently. "Whatever has happened to Hermione...she needs us to be strong when she arrives, we'll be useless if we're about to pass out from fear." He added.

She moved to follow his request without thinking, one hand still clapped over her mouth and tears started to fall. Once Mrs Weasley sat down, she placed her free hand on the table. Feeling powerless to do anything else, Sirius placed his hand on top of hers to bring them both comfort.

As they sat in silence Mrs Weasley and Sirius tried to keep their minds from entertaining the most devastating events imaginable. Little did they know, that what they were entertaining was no where near the truth.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first three chapters. More to come.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Denial, Anger And Confessions**

She had never felt so stupid, and that in itself made Hermione feel stupid. She had just ripped two men's throats out with her teeth and she was feeling _stupid_! Nevertheless, she did feel stupid because as she walked downstairs with her Head of House, Hermione felt like she was being escorted to her execution. Now as she sits in front of her parents and a collection of wizards, which held her second father, Headmaster and Potions teacher, Hermione felt like she was about to be fired upon at any moment.

Along with feeling stupid, and feeling even more stupid for feeling stupid, Hermione felt like an imposter as she sat in her clean blood free jeans and plain pale blue t-shirt. Her knees were bouncing up and down, her heart rate going at an alarming rate, something that Lupin must have heard as he sat down on the arm rest and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

Arthur couldn't help but wince a little, an act that Hermione caught so she shrunk back into Lupin's comforting one armed hug.

"You hate me now, don't you." Hermione said to Arthur, her voice wasn't accusing but sad, resigned and self-loathing.

Arthur's eyes widened.

"NO!" He bellowed firmly causing everyone to cringe.

Forcing to himself to settle down, Arthur cautiously walked over to before kneeling down in front of her. He looked to Lupin, silently asking if it was okay for him to be so close to her and when Arthur received a nod he took Hermione's hands in his.

"Hermione, there's nothing that you could do to make me, Molly or my children to hate you. You mine and Molly's daughter in every way but blood and swear to you, we will _never_ turn our backs on you." Arthur told her firmly, his voice filled with love and sincerity. "I was only keeping my distance because I don't wish to overwhelm you right now, you have had a horrid night, one that should have been avoided." Arthur told her and couldn't but throw a dark look over to her parents.

Hermione moved out of Lupin's one armed hug and hugged Arthur, tear silently streaming down their faces. Dumbledore looked Arthur and Hermione's very clear father/daughter relationship with pride.

"As touching as this is," Snape suddenly drawled in. "Can we get to the business of these two idiots informing Granger the truth." He words caused every to tense, well almost everyone, Hermione pulled back looking confused.

"What truth?" She asked cautiously before fixing her eyes on Snape "Why the hell are you even here?" She demanded. "I'd of thought being in a muggle home beneath you." She sneered.

Well many gasped at her words, mainly Mr & Mrs Granger, others were trying not to smirk. Snape on the other hand merely looked shocked.

"An impressive sneer for such a goody little know-it-all, though in need of great practice." Snape retorted with his own trademark sneer firmly in place.

"Clearly I don't know everything, otherwise I wouldn't be so shocked about what happened tonight and I might have been able to avoid ripping out two men's throat. With my teeth." Hermione snapped back.

Recoil from many was now the theme, Snape however looked untouched by his student's words. At least on the outside, inside his inside snaked and churned with the unmistakable flames of guilt.

"Hermione!" Her parents cried in shock.

"Hermione Jean Granger, that is your teacher! This isn't you, what happened to you?" Mrs Granger demanded.

"Idiot!" Several voices said at once.

Hermione's eyes went dark and cold.

"What happened to me? Did you seriously just ask me 'what happened to me'?" Her voice was colder than ice.

Arthur, very wisely, leapt to his feet and put some distance between himself and the new and very angry werewolf.

"Were you not told while I was upstairs?" Hermione said through her teeth and briefly wondered when she got to her feet. "I was almost fucking raped tonight while you two were off having a fancy dinner with your friends and ended up KILLING THEM! BUT THAT'S NOT THE MOST HORRIFIC PART IS IT! NO ITS THE FACT THAT I SEEM TO BE A WEREWOLF FROM BIRTH AND NEITHER OF YOU BOTHERED TO FUCKING TELL ME!" Hermione screamed at the them.

Blood was pounding in her ears again, her gut was churning.

"EVERYONE OUT! _NOW!"_ Lupin shouted at them.

The wizards and witches didn't need to be told twice. Arthur, Snape, Alastor and Kingsley had to grab Mr & Mrs Granger and practically carry them out of the house.

Lupin grabbed Hermione around the waist and held her in a death grip.

"Hermione, you must listen to my voice." Lupin instructed her.

"It hurts..." She gasped, Lupin's hold on her tightened.

"I know. I know but unlike me, you can stop the change happening, just focus on my voice." Lupin told her, his voice while firm was soft.

"H..how will that h-help?" she gasped out.

"You need to focus on my voice so I can help calm you down," Lupin replied.

Hermione suddenly noticed a difference, to begin with Lupin's voice sounded far away and was tuning in and out like an old radio. Now, now his voice was clear and constant.

"I'm starting to..." She said, her gasps of pain lessoning.

"Good, okay. I want you to think about being at Hogwarts, in the common room celebrating winning the cup for Quidditch. Can you do that?" Lupin asked her.

His words didn't exactly help matters, as when Gryffindor won the Quidditch school cup she had been approaching her wits end by doing so much studying. Not to mention the fact that Ron had accused Crookshanks of murdering Scabbers, whom later turned out to be not only alive but really Peter Pettigrew.

"You do remember what happened my third year, right?" Hermione asked him in shock.

Lupin smiled, he was distracting her from the anger that erupted.

"Yes, I do. I seem to remember your biggest fear was Minerva telling you that you failed all your exams," Lupin replied with a soft chuckle, as a smile erupted on his face.

"You find that funny?" Hermione asked, feeling a little hurt.

"Only because you're no longer angry," he replied with relief.

Hermione was about to reply when she suddenly realised that not only was Lupin correct but the pain was also gone. She felt herself sag with her own relief.

"Thank you," she whispered softly.

"Your welcome," Lupin returned.

Outside the Granger house, Mr & Mrs Granger were both shaking like leaves in a rather vicious wind. Their daughter had completely changed in a matter of seconds.

"How could she just...change like that?" Mrs Granger whispered softly.

McGonagall looked at her with cold rage burning in her eyes.

"Really? You are really asking such a foolish question as that? Your daughter just transformed into a werewolf for the very first time and killed two men who wished to take her innocence and you stand there caring more for her manners than what she is feeling!" McGonagall snapped at Mrs Granger, her voice far colder than anyone else there had ever heard it.

"Minerva, peace. We must do all we can to keep Hermione calm, seeing as arguing with her parents will only bring the opposite." Dumbledore told McGonagall gently, though his dazzling blue eyes colder than McGonagall's voice.

"How could you not tell Hermione this? It is her life, she has a right to know!" Arthur demanded, he found himself unable to keep his own anger under control.

"No she doesn't!" Mr Granger snapped.

"It was safer for us if she didn't know." Mrs Granger added in a hard voice.

Backs bristled and straightened at their words.

"Yes. She did." Snape said and unlike Arthur or McGonagall, Snape's voice was the most chilling of all for it held something that nobody had heard but the Death Eaters he had once foolishly called friends.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked in concern.

Not even Dumbledore had heard his Potions Master speak in such a tone, it was the true definition of bone chilling.

"Why was it safer for you two to have Hermione in the dark?" Snape asked in the same chilling voice.

The couple suddenly went incredibly pale and silent.

"Well?" Snape demanded showing anger for the first time all night.

With all the eyes focused completely on Mr & Mrs Granger, nobody noticed that Hermione and Lupin standing in the kitchen door way.

"What is he talking about?" Hermione asked, ignoring the startled jump of the group as she looked from her teacher to her parents and back again.

"N-nothing, darling." Mrs Granger stuttered out.

"Your lying, I can smell it." Hermione replied hurt before realising what she just said and turned to look at Lupin. "That is disgusting! I'm always going to be able to tell..." She began to ask but stopped at Lupin's nod.

"And much more, trust me you don't want to be around Sirius when there's a pretty woman near by." Lupin told her, his own look of disgust forming.

"You cannot deny the truth any more Mr & Mrs Granger, and Hermione has every right to know what is going on here." Dumbledore said sternly effectively ending one of the many conversations that Hermione and Lupin need to have about her new found werewolf status.

Dumbledore's words brought a new feeling of dread in Hermione.

"Wait, did...did you two know what I am?" Hermione asked, her voice suddenly sounding rather small.

Mr & Mrs Granger flinched at her question and once again tried to buy for time.

"Hermione, dear it's a complicated matter and a family matter at that," Mrs Granger replied, her face still pale.

"It's not complicated, you're avoiding and I have a right to know what is going on when it's MY LIFE!" Hermione replied suddenly feeling very alone, with anger beginning to stir again.

Lupin leaned in a little and whispered in her ear.

"Find another happy memory Hermione, it may sound useless but it helped you calm down before." Lupin advised her quietly.

Hermione, despite the swirling mass of confusion, managed to follow through Lupin's suggestion while her eyes remained fixed on her parents. After some moments of tense silence it finally became too much for Hermione.

"Someone say something!" She barked.

But once again her words were met with silence, which only irritated everyone further. Especially Snape.

"If neither of you will be as brave as Miss Granger has been then I shall grant her the answers she deserves." Snape sneered at her parents.

"Don't you dare!" Mr Granger ordered him.

"Oh, so you'll talk when Professor Snape says something you don't like but ignore your own child." Hermione said sarcastically but was unable to keep the hurt from showing.

"You're too young to understand what is going on here, Hermione now be quiet." Her father ordered her coldly.

Hermione shrank into Lupin unable to believe that her loving father could suddenly become a different person.

"No!" Snape roared, he was angrier than Hermione had ever seen him. Which was another shock to her as he was usually a bastard to anyone whom wasn't a Slytherin. "Miss Granger is not too young to understand this, her childhood truly ended tonight when she was forced to kill the two evil animals that tried to take her innocence. Now, _talk_!" Snape ordered them, walking as he did until eventually he was towering over them in a rage thrice his height.

"Severus, try to calm yourself. We cannot risk the muggles hearing us." Dumbledore told his Potions Master calmly.

"Assuming they haven't heard us already," Moody muttered under his breath.

"Albus, we must get Miss Granger out of here. The longer we remain the more danger she will be in." McGonagall told him, her eyes searching the dark.

"I've got my eye everywhere Minerva, we're alone. For now." Moody replied in a soft growl.

"Nevertheless, Minerva is right. We must get Miss Granger out of here, it is too late to stick to the original plan. We have no choice but to apparate her to safety." Dumbledore said, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"NO!" Hermione said definitely. "We're not going anywhere until they tell me what the fuck is going on here!" She growled in anger, everyone but Lupin backed away. "Did...did you know that I was a natural born werewolf?" Hermione asked her parents. "Yes or No!" she added before they could try and come up with some way to avoid the question.

The saying goes 'You could cut the tension with a knife' but not even a white hot sword would be able to cut through the tension that met Hermione's words as they all stood in the back garden.

"Yes, we knew." Mrs Granger whispered with defeat.

**A/N: What do you think? As you can tell, despite the previous Chapter Mr & Mrs Granger are still trying to deny the truth about what is happening. **

**The next chapter already under way.**

**Current Poll Results are as follows**

**Derek Hale (Teen Wolf): 22%**

**Lucien (Underworld): 22%**

**Peter Hale (Teen Wolf): 19%**

**Other: 16%**

**Dyson (Lost Girl): 12%**

**Jeremy Danvers (Bitten): 3%**

**Nick Sorrentino (Bitten): 3%**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04: Revelation In The Betrayal**

He had never really had a tolerance for cowards. Which is why, despite his actions to prove the contrary, Severus Snape loathed almost all his Slytherin students. Draco Malfoy was someone whom he held with particular contempt, which was truly sad with the boy being his Godson, but how could Snape not hold the boy in contempt when he was proving to follow in his father's footsteps. Bullying on anyone whom had different views and upbringing, but above all, the one thing that really got under Snape's skin was the way his Godson seemed to get a disturbing kick out of bullying Hermione Granger.

Snape still couldn't understand it, but from the moment he set eyes on the girl she brought a sense of familiarity to him that he just couldn't put his finger on. It was the eyes more than anything else, same with Potter really but at least with Potter the familiarity was understood. Granger not only triggered feelings of familiarity in Snape but also the burning desire to protect her. Dumbledore had joked that maybe she was bringing out his fraternal instincts, a joke Snape didn't particularly find amusing.

Putting the memory of Dumbledore's poor joke aside, Snape returned his attention to situation at hand. The Grangers had known their daughter was werewolf born and kept it to themselves. Why?

He was itching at the bit to ask his own questions but right now everyone was waiting for one of the Grangers to answer their daughter's question.

"Yes, we knew." Mrs Granger whispered in defeat.

Snape felt the anger burst in his chest as Mrs Granger's defeated tone made it very clear to him that they had no intention of telling Hermione the truth at all. He watched as the girl seemed to cave in on herself and he fond, again for reason he couldn't explain, that his heart ached for her. Though he knew that there was a better chance of Riddle feeling remorse than there was of him becoming friends with Remus Lupin, Snape felt suddenly grateful that the werewolf was staying so close to Hermione as her legs seemed to give out from under her.

"They knew..." she whimpered before starting to silently cry.

A fierce protectiveness shot through Snape like he had never known. He knew what it was like to have your parents deceive you, but at least the deception his parents pulled was small and insignificant compared to this.

"Congratulations. You've just destroyed your daughter more effectively than the men who just tried to rape her." Snape snarled in uncontrollable anger.

"She is NOT our daughter!" Mr Granger roared suddenly.

Taking everyone, not just Hermione, by shocked surprise. Sure the rest of the party already knew what Mr Granger had just screamed. It was the manner in which he decided to reveal the truth to Hermione that had them so stunned.

Nobody said a word.

Nobody breathed.

They just...stared.

Mrs Granger was the only one making any noise as she sobbed her heart out. It was clear, by the look of pure horror on Mr Granger's face, that this was a secret they had never truly wanted to reveal. To anyone.

_Crack_.

It was like gun fire to Mr and Mrs Granger but to the wizards and witches it sounded like a spell backfiring.

_Crack._

"What is that?" Tonks asked confused.

Remus looked to Snape and they both realised what was happening.

"Oh shit..." Snape whispered in terror. "Remus...g-get her out of her...NOW MAN!" Snape told him, screaming in terror.

"Hermione..." Remus pleaded desperately, apparating with a shifting wolf could be deadly all on it's own.

His plea however went unheeded. She was too consumed with the shift to hear anything but the sound of her bones bones and shifting to notice her surroundings.

"Calming Draught." Remus told Snape firmly before taking a shifting new wolf into his arms and disappearing on the spot.

"Where..." Mrs Granger began, wide eyed and no longer sobbing.

"If you're wondering where Remus has gone with her, it's somewhere safe." Snape told her coldly.

It looked as though Mr and Mrs Granger both intended to ask further questions, questions that they had no right to ask as far as Snape was concerned. So, he literally turned his back on them and focused his attention on Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, these...people cannot stay here any longer now. The muggles have most likely registered the noise as gun fire and are calling the police. We need to put them some place else. At least, while Miss Granger is on all fours." Snape advised the Headmaster.

Though Dumbledore's eyes were focused on Mr and Mrs Granger, giving the impression he wasn't listening, he heard every word that Snape had said.

"Yes, we had best. I just hope that Miss Granger can return to her human self after this." Dumbledore replied.

What?

"Return to human form? Surely she will do that anyway?" McGonagall suddenly spoke up, her voice trembling slightly with fear.

"That, Minerva is up to her. Given the _attitude_ of certain people, she may well decide to stay in her werewolf form for some time." Dumbledore told her.

Snape gave Dumbledore a sharp look.

"Do you mean to tell me that you know what kind of werewolf she is and you have only just decided to fess up?" Snape demanded.

"I only have rumours to go by I'm afraid. But I know people we can trust with this to make the proper inquires without rousing Riddle's suspicions." Dumbledore replied gently.

Shit!

How could he forget about the enemy their fighting, if Riddle found out about Granger...he'd stop at nothing to get his hands on her. She would more coveted than Potter himself.

"Where are we going to take them, Albus?" Alastor asked his dear friend.

"I shall leave that to you, Alastor. It is for the best that nobody other than yourself and their guards know their location." Dumbledore told him firmly.

"What of Miss Granger? She deserves answers Albus." McGonagall told him.

"Oh and she'll get her answers Minerva. I'll make sure of it." Alastor replied with a growl. His eyes locked firmly on the muggles.

He would never know what made him ask, but Snape suddenly rounded on the two muggles with a cold stare.

"Tell me, as Miss Granger is certain to ask this herself at first chance, who are her birth parents?" He demanded.

He had no intention of letting them leave until he got the answer Granger had the right to know.

Mr Granger looked ready to clam up for the long haul but Mrs Granger was much more terrified.

"We don't know the name of her birth father...we know he was the werewolf though. As for her mother..." Mrs Granger began but was gut off by her husband.

"Mary don't! We swore!" Mr Granger told his wife.

"She deserves to know...the rest of her kind will know soon enough that she has had her first transformation. They'll come to see her." Mrs Granger replied in terror.

It seemed that being told shocking news was the running theme of the night.

"Why will they come for her?" Snape and Arthur demanded at the same time.

Mr Granger closed his eyes, it was plain for all to see that he was hoping to wake up from the nightmare.

"Hermione...is the first werewolf to be born female for more than 400 years." Mr Granger answered resigned.

"Albus...I hate to cut this short just as we start to get somewhere. But dawn is fast approaching and the neighbours are starting to wake up." Alastor told him, a hint of panic in his voice.

Alastor, Tonks and Kingsley moved forward and grabbed hold of Mr and Mrs Granger's arms.

"Wait!" Snape told them. "Her mother's name, now!" Snape ordered.

Mr and Mrs Granger looked at each other before Mrs Granger gave the name. A name that left Severus Snape reeling.

_Meanwhile_...

Remus apparated just outside Grimmauld Place when he realised that coming here was insane, utter madness. There was no way that Hermione was in any condition to remember the address of the Order to gain entry and that left the question. What the hell was he to do? Her bones were starting to break even faster now and it was starting to hurt his own werewolf ears.

"Damn it!" Remus cursed himself for his stupidity. "Okay, hold on Hermione, change of plan." He pleaded with her before apparating again.

_Weasley Residence._

Remus apparated inside the Weasley kitchen, relief surging through him but it was short lived. As he started sweating profusely now with his own panic, his wolf was screaming at him to release the new wolf before she broke him in two. So Remus did just that and rushed to the fireplace, grabbing the jaw that held the Floo Powder and, in his panic, threw the whole jaw into the fireplace. The effect was instantaneous.

"Grimmauld Place!" He shouted as he shoved his head in to the fire.

His heart was beating in pure terror, he was absolutely mad. The kitchen of Grimmauld Place appeared in front of him and he saw Sirius and Molly sitting at the table.

"SIRIUS!" He shouted.

Sirius fell out of his chair and Molly jumped a mile high. Looking round Sirius's eyes went wide in terror.

"What's happened?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"No time to explain, get your arse through this fire NOW!" Remus ordered before retreating his head through the fire.

Remus hit the ground on his butt hard and scampered back on his hands and knees to allow room for Sirius to come through. As soon as he was a good distance away from the fire place he leapt to his feet and turned his attention to Hermione but he couldn't see her.

"Fuck..." Remus whispered in horror.

The flames erupted once more and Sirius stepped out his wand at the ready.

"What..." Sirius began but Remus slapped his own over his friend's mouth.

"Not. A. Sound." He whispered. "Put your wand away...I have no idea how she'll react to it." Remus ordered softly.

Sirius felt his gut snake and coil with fear. What the bloody hell was going on here? It was reluctance and an impending sense of doom that Sirius followed Remus' instructions. Then he saw it...someone or rather some_thing_ was hunched over by the dinner table.

"Whatever happens, _don't_ let her leave the house." Remus told him.

"Don't let who leave?" Sirius asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"See that light golden brown lump?" Remus asked his friend.

"By the table...yes. Who is it? What is it?" Sirius asked back.

"Hermione or rather...Hermione in her werewolf form." Remus replied.

_Grimmauld Place_

Molly was in a fit of paralysing terror. Sirius had just rushed off some place to help Remus, whose face showed nothing but pure horror. What had happened to Hermione? What in the name of Merlin had happened to her beloved second daughter?

When the kitchen door burst open Molly let out a blood curdling scream and spun round. Hands cupped her face, the hands of her husband and Molly's scream died out.

"Arthur...oh Arthur! What has happened?" She asked as she threw her arms around her husband. "Why hasn't Hermione been brought here?" She pleaded to know.

"It's a long story Molly." Arthur told her. "Severus you better get to work on that Calming Draught." Arthur threw of his shoulder as he tried to calm his hysterical wife down.

Calls of "Filth" "Blood Traitors" began to come from the hallway.

"Not again." Minerva said in irritation before turning on her heel and heading off to deal with the source of the noise.

Snape however remained frozen in place, stunned disbelief on his face.

"Severus." Arthur said sharply.

Snape startled and looked to the Weasley patriarch.

"The Calming Draught, the most powerful one possible. Hermione is going to need it." Arthur told him softly.

"Right. Hermione...Calming Draught." Snape mumbled and began to get to work.

It was clear to everyone, even a hysterically terrified Molly that Snape was on autopilot.

"Severus? Are you alright?" Molly asked worriedly.

Snape didn't answer he just continued with his work.

He couldn't believe it. After all this time...he thought that she had died at the same time but she was alive and well. He tried to make sense of everything but he couldn't. So Snape just focused on the simple fact that despite having been told otherwise, his cousin's child was alive.

Hermione Granger was Severus Snape's cousin.

**A/N: What do you think? Bet you didn't see that one coming.**

**Sorry for taking so long, but the brain keeps coming up with other story ideas. I am working on all my other stories though it's just taking a little longer.**

**Poll Results: **

**Derek Hale: - 28%**

**Lucien: - 26%**

**Dyson: - 17%**

**Jeremy Danvers: - 3%**

**Nick Sorrentino: - 4 %**

**Peter Hale: - 10%**

**Other: - 10%**

**This poll will remain open until Chapter 20 so if you don't like how the results read, you know what to do to change it.**


End file.
